Very First Summer
by ItalyLover
Summary: A Belgian college girl crashes into a sunny happy Spaniard. The Spaniard decides he might as well show her around and that's when everything starts. SpaBel Spain/Belgium


It was as normal as any day could get when you enter a new country to spend the summer at. A Belgian college girl was looking around very confused on where to go.

"Ah, great I don't know where I have to go" she muttered turning around but instead of open space she crashed into someone. They both fell to the ground, Bel felt something something touch her leg. She opened her eyes and saw a tomato, she sat up and grabbed the tomato.

"Sorry señorita! I didn't see you there!" A man said rubbing his head. Bel looked up at then and a blush spread across her face.

"Oh no! It's my fault" she apologized looking at the floor.

"Oh your groceries!" She pointed out gathering the tomatoes, bread, eggs, and to-go salad.

"Oh, don't worry about that" the man said smiling.

"Nonsense! I will re-buy your groceries for you as an apology" Bel declared and the man shook his head but Bel was already walking into the store.

"H-hey! Wait up!" He called.

((After shopping))

"You know señorita, you didn't have to do that" the man said and Bel shook her head.

"It's the least I could do for making you drop all your groceries. And my name is Bel, nice to meet you...Uhhh, what's your name?" She asked sheepishly.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Nice to meet you Bel. No offenses but you seem lost, where are you from? "He asked.

"None taken and I am from the great country of Belgium!" She said chuckling.

"Wow! Then I must show you around let's stop at my place to drop these off then we can get started, si?" Antonio asked and Bel smiled happily

"Sure! I would love that. But please let me carry them" Bel pleaded and Antonio wrapped his arms around her, glowing

"Aw, ok just because you are adorable!" Antonio stated smiling not moving his arms away from the Belgian. Bel blushed not knowing what to say.

"We are here!" Antonio announced taking the bag of groceries from Bel. Bel walked with Antonio to the front door, but stayed outside when he walked in to the large home.

"Hey Bel, you can come in ya know" Antonio pointed out. Bel smiled walking into the home looking around in awe.

"Your home is amazing, I love the colors!" She said in amazement and Antonio chuckled. Bel followed his laughter into the kitchen and her eyes widened.

"This kitchen is beautiful" she murmured.

"Why thank you Bel! But you can admire my home later I must show you around!" Antonio declared grabbing a bag and took Bel's hand, walking out. He locked the house and smiled down at Bel.

"So Bel tell me about yourself" Antonio said Bel looked at him, he still was a stranger but for some reason she trusted this Spanish man.

"Well I am a college student in Belgium, I am 23 years old and majoring in physics. Oh and I was born and raised in Belgium." She said simply.

"What about you Antonio?" She asked.

"Hey! Don't ask me questions, that's my job!" He whined while Bel laughed.

"Didn't you expect me to ask the same question?" He shook his head with a pouting face. Bel laughed again.

"Come on tell me! Please!" She said smiling widely. Antonio sighed but smiled back.

"Ok, ok. I am going to college as well, I am 24 years old and I am getting my bachelor's in teaching. I was born and raised here. I couldn't dream of leaving!" He finished proudly.

"Nice!" Bel said stopping in front of a building.

"Ah that is..." but Bel tuned him out taking the beauty.

"Bel...Bel!" Antonio called out again. Bel jumped staring at him.

"Sorry I zoned out!" She apologized and Antonio frowned.

"Aw, am I that boring?" He asked and Bel nodded her head.

"Yup!" She said giggling and Antonio stared down shocked and he smiled.

"Oh, ok then. Let's make this interesting then" Antonio said smirking.

"H-hey what do you-" but Bel was cut off when Antonio went behind her wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up laughing.

"Antonio!" Bel squealed laughing as well. And that's how their day went full of laughter and fun until around the darkest hours of night.

"Oh, Antonio! I have to go I start work tomorrow" Bel said and Antonio frowned.

"Aw, well can I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Hm... Yeah!" Bel said and started running to the apartment place where she was supposed to check in to her apartment she put on hold online.

"Oh gosh I am going to be late!" Bel muttered to herself.

((Two weeks later))

Bel wiped down the last of the tables at the restaurant she now worked at. She sighed gathering her things and a lousy pay check. 'At least it will pay the bills and rent' she thought. Gathering her things and waving goodbye to some friends. She walked out the door to meet flowers and someone hugging her tightly.

"Bel! Where have you been?" A familiar voice asked and she smiled laughing.

"Hallo Antonio" Bel said continuing her walk home and Antonio followed close behind.

"The flowers are for you señorita" he pointed out and Bel stared at him shocked before smiling.

"Really?! Thank you Antonio! And really we are back to that name?" She asked and he shrugged rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"So, what have you been up to?" Antonio asked and Bel shrugged her shoulders.

"Just working and exploring... And getting lost while doing both" Bel added and Antonio laughed nodding his head.

"I was waiting for the last part!" He said chuckling. Bel nudged him.

"Hey!" She said and he laughed harder.

"I can't help it!" He said putting his hands up smirking. Bel stopped in front of her apartment building.

"Hey, Antonio do you want to do anything?" Bel asked hopefully not wanting to leave his side.

"Aw, is little Bel asking me out?" He asked grinning. Bel blushed a deep red.

"No!" She answered shaking her head.

"Ok then I will. Bel will you go out with me?" He asked staring down at her the playfulness gone.

"Uh... Sure" she said blinking shocked. Antonio's smile returned once more.

"I shall pick you up in one hour. See you soon" he said smiling walking away waving. Bel waved back slightly confused.

((2 hours later))

Antonio waited for Bel looking at his watch, he was early. Bel looked out her window and saw Antonio. She quickly rushed outside her building and was greeted by a smiling Antonio and more flowers.

"Sooner or later you are going to drown me in flowers" Bel pointed out smiling back. Antonio chuckled.

"Oops" he said and Bel shook her head chuckling. When they arrived at Antonio house he rushed in front of her and opened the door bowing.

"Madam" he said and Bel blushed walking in.

"That is super sweet, but you might want to get the alarm" and Antonio blushed turning the Deeping alarm off.

"Please sit" Antonio said walking into the kitchen. He came out with beautiful Spanish meals.

"Anto-"

"Nope, just enjoy" he cut her off. Bel smiled and did as told.

Antonio was outside picking tomatoes when Bel grabbed one put on arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, they look great Antonio!" Bel complimented.

"They are MY tomatoes after all" Antonio said with a smug look and Bel rolled her eyes laughing making Antonio join in. They walked in his house, Bel sat down eating chocolate.

"Antonio lets go out to eat tomorrow! I have a day off work, soo can we?" Bel asked smiling and Antonio was already nodding his head.

"Of course we can! Because I don't see why not!" He answered while Bel smiled in return.

"Oh course you don't."

"Aw! Antonio why did we have to go to the grocery store after the movie?" Bel asked making a face. Antonio chuckled stopping at the crosswalk. Antonio looked left then right not seeing any cars coming started walking.

"H-Hey! Antonio, what are you doing!?" Bel said not moving.

"Oh come on Bel! There are no cars coming." He pointed out.

"I am going to wait." Bel said stubbornly and Antonio shrugged.

"Suit yourself" he said walking. Bel looked up and saw a car coming straight for...

"Antonio!" Bel screamed sprinting to him and pushed him out of the way.

((2 weeks later))

Antonio blinked groaning sitting up.

"Please sir. Be careful" a doctor said writing something down.

"What happen?" Antonio asked looking around for Bel.

"You were in a car crash sir." The doctor answered.

"My name is Antonio not sir. And where is Bel?" he asked looking around.

"Ah is that the woman that was with you?" He asked and Antonio nodded his head.

"I am sorry sir... She pushed you out of the way. But while doing so... She didn't make it" he said slowly and Antonio shook his head.

"You're... You're lying!" Antonio said loudly.

"I am sorry for your loss. Antonio" Antonio stared out his window it was rain hard now. 'I guess the world wants to be sad to' he thought wiping the few tears that rolled down his cheeks.

((2 months later))

Antonio walked through the great country of Spain's streets. He looked at the cloudy sky sighing clutching the flowers tightly. He walked through the cemetery sadly, stopping at a grave that said Bel "A loving hero" Antonio said the last part sadly. He placed the flowers on the ground smiling.

"Hey, it's been awhile... Bel. I been trying to keep cool, but I can't hide anything from you" he said softly dropping to his knees.

"Ah! Why are you doing this to me! Why did you leave me?!" Antonio demand. He closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Please… Let me spend the rest of my life with her... Please" he begged. He lowered his head to where his forehead touched the ground.

"...Antonio?" A familiar voice asked shakily. Antonio jerked up and slowly turned around to see a scared Bel staring at him crying.

"B-Bel?" He asked slowly making his way over to her. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

"Antonio I missed you" she said burying her face in his chest.

"I missed you too" he said laughing tears streaming down his face looking up. The sky clearing up, 'thank you' he thought.

"Welcome home...Bel"


End file.
